


Watchful

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All is fine, Established poly, F/M, Multi, No hurting here, Unequal sex drives, no one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux sometimes prefers to watch.





	

(I can’t re-write things I once wrote, so have this smol instead, sorry)

Some days, Hux doesn’t want to touch, or be touched. Either he’s tired and doesn’t feel good in his skin, or else he just… doesn’t. Something inside his head is flipped to ‘no’, and he accepts kisses, cuddles, and then retreats to a safe distance.

To begin with, it had worried them both. There’d been broken evenings when his lack of ability to join in led to his lovers feeling like they had to sit it out in solidarity, or he’d killed their mood and they hadn’t been able to continue.

It was a while before they’d all felt secure enough in their three-dimensional relationship to really let someone sit out.

Sometimes he doesn’t touch himself. He’s too tired, or too cranky, and he knows any climax he has will be ruined. Sometimes his dick works just fine, but he doesn’t want hands _on him_. Sometimes he doesn’t know until it perks up and demands he touch it, and that’s just fine.

His lovers make a show of it, knowing he enjoys feeling it by proxy almost as much as being involved. Kylo’s hands go slower over her pale skin, and his tongue slurps more noisily over her body. Some of it is in the visible, some of it the invisible. It’s the flash of pink licking her nipple tight, or the scrunch of her fingers in his hair when he goes down on her. Not seeing, but hearing her body slick itself open around his fingers, lips and tongue. The way her thighs tense for him to see, and the knowledge that Kylo’s working her expertly to her first climax. Second. He loses count as he drifts in the sounds of Phasma’s bliss.

Kylo has such a very good mouth. Hux likes to fuck it, when he’s not watching him eat their woman out, or trading kisses with them both. They’ll finger her together and kiss above her face, making her wide and open. Sometimes they’ll both push inside one hole, and sometimes someone needs prepping to be taken from behind. There’s rarely a set battle plan other than: get everyone off. Hard.

Which Hux… sort of likes. In a world full of regiment, a little disorder is pleasant.

Right now, Kylo’s elbow wiggles as he swirls inside her hole, and then pistons with fierce care as he mimics the thrusting he wants to do. Hux opens his bottle of lotion, carefully pulling his cock out. It’s a day when it wants to watch, and he wonders how it feels for her? Does her vagina feel like his ass does? Is it nicer? What about that clit? Is it like when someone pushes his prostate? He’ll never know, though maybe he can ask Kylo to read both their minds and compare for him.

Her thighs are sticky, and he knows her curls will be drenched. Kylo’s mouth seals around her and he sucks his cheeks hollow, and Hux imagines sliding into his throat. He has to go a little faster at the memory, and he kneads as he moves, mimicking either of them swallowing.

Kylo can take him deeper, but Phasma can do more ‘tricks’. Frankly, both his lovers are skilled as all hell, and he’s lucky to have them. Kylo grabs a vibrator - the red one - the one that’s supposed to be Hux when he doesn’t feel like joining in. It’s an unofficial injoke, and he hears the buzz as Kylo strokes over her labia.

He… envies them, in a way. Phasma is normally at least half way up for this, and Kylo doesn’t seem to fucking _breathe_ , the monster that he is. Though the Knight is not a selfish lover by any stretch of the imagination. Oh no, he’ll do any and everything to get them off, and hard. Phasma has probably had more orgasms since Kylo joined them than she ever had in her whole life before.

Kylo _throws_ himself at them both. It’s sometimes a little worrying, but only until your body takes over. Then it ceases to be worrying.

Phasma’s right leg salutes them both, her toes crinkling in pleasure as Kylo manipulates her just right. He can only hear slurping and finger-banging and electric buzzing, and then she’s yelping for mercy.

Which is when he pulls his fingers and the toy out, and pins her knees to her shoulders. Hux loves this. He _loves_ seeing them bend one another into shape. Phasma could just as easily snap Kylo in half, but she revels in his physical prowess. Hux has to be _cunning_ more than powerful, and makes up for in skill what he lacks in stamina. Kylo can brute force fuck them both into oblivion, and Hux just relies on knowing _when_ and _where_ and which bundles of nerves to pinch, or where to press with his fingers when he slams home.

Phasma might not be below, tomorrow. Maybe not even all night. She has a habit of shoving men down and riding them if they’re not satisfying her enough, or if she feels the need. She’s as happy in her body as Kylo is in his, which is odd. Both of them were so self-conscious, when he first got them naked. Now - together - they dance in the nude like they were born to it. 

A twinge of envy, and he beats it into submission with his strokes. No. No. Not now. Happy for them. Glad. 

He tells himself this, even though his eyes close in frustration. He’s losing the fine trail of his arousal, and he scratches nails up his thigh to get it back. 

Phasma doesn’t seem to want to get on top, and Kylo is working his sweat up nicely. His broad shoulders and soft hair hat the slamming of his hips, and Hux…

Kylo turns, and shoots some image - feeling - sensation - right into him. Hux cries out in shock, and comes without another touch to his cock. He’s utterly baffled by the rush, even though he shouldn’t be. 

A mess all over. A softer touch in his mind, and a connection that doesn’t fade. He feels Kylo make love to Phasma, and is filled with a weird, spreading warmth. Maybe tomorrow he’ll think loudly enough about getting fucked, and Kylo will screw him into Phasma’s open legs. He thinks maybe he’d be up for that.

Tomorrow. Today, he’s satisfied with this.


End file.
